Stranger- part 2
by Purpleatty123123
Summary: This is the last book and you will finally find out if Jane love Dean or Hades. She has a had time but she manages through. She meets new people and she loses others. Follow her on her journey to find out what happens!


_**Stranger - part 2**_

_This is the second book the next book is just Stranger. R&R please and no hate! Please! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Your coming with me!" The person snapped.

I knew right away that it was Steven. I sighed as he pulled me so I was facing Dean. He had wide eyes then he saw the look on my face. I picked up my foot and kicked back.

He gasped and he let me go. I turned to him and punched him in the face.

"Now stop coming after me." I snapped.

I closed the door in his face before he could do anything.

"You just fought a transformer." Dean gasped as I turned to him.

"Yeah so?" I asked.

"They are known for getting revenge." Dean told me.

"Yeah and I'm not going to take anything he does." I told him rolling my eyes.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for not doing anything before." He told me quietly.

"Don't worry I took care of it." I told him simply.

"You annoyed?" He said putting it as a question.

"Well yeah you think I can't do anything. You make me feel like I'm helpless when I know I'm not." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I got up on my toes and pushed my lips to his. He kissed me back but all of a sudden I had a bad feeling. He pulled back and looked down at me.

"What?" He asked me.

Knock - knock came from the door. I pulled back and walked over.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"John." He answered.

I opened the door and John was standing there.

"Hades hurt." He told me.

"How?" I asked.

"He's not telling anyone is the problem. You need to be there." John told me looking me in the eye and I understood right away.

I heard Dean sigh and I bit my lip.

"Can you give us a minute?" I heard Dean ask.

John nodded and closed the door. I flinched and then turned to Dean. He looked angry but tried to hide it. I walked over to him and he looked me in the eye. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Dean I need-" I started.

"I know... But I want you back in two days." He told me.

"I understand." I said nodding.

He bent down and pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and he pulled back after a moment.

"Two days." He reminded me.

"I know." I muttered as he let me go.

I stood up on my tows and pushed my lips to his. I pulled back and ran to the door. I opened it and John was standing there. He nodded and grabbed my arm we ran to the door and out it.

"We need to hurry." John said.

"I'll met you there." I told him and he nodded and let me go.

I extended my wings and flew as fast as I could towards the palace where Hades was staying.

When I finally got there everything seemed darker. I landed and ran inside. I ran to the room I stayed in before and opened the door.

Hades was sitting there and I knew he was hit was a sword just by the gash on his leg. A nurse was sitting next to him starring at his leg.

"I need Honey Dew." I told the lady.

"Why?" She asked me looking at me as if I was insane.

"Do as she says." Hades snapped then winced.

I walked over to him as the lady left. I sat down next to him and he watched me closely.

"You were hit with the Ever Sword." I muttered.

The Ever Sword is a sword that can kill anyone and anything. My father originally had it but it was stolen years ago. It was mainly used for killing god however an the only way of staying alive was honey dew.

"Yeah that guy I fought had it." Hades said nodding.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't of called for you. You wouldn't be hurt if I didn't." I muttered very quietly feeling guilty.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." He told me, taking his hand and placed it on the side of my face.

"If it's a scratch then I'm Barney." I snapped frowning.

He smiled slightly and I rolled my eyes. The door opened and the nurse walked in with the honey dew. She handed me it and I took it.

"How will honey dew help? I have never heard of honey dew helping anything." The nurse snapped at me angry.

"Lady stop taking attitude with me and maybe I will tell you." I snapped back and Hades sighed closing his eyes.

"Shes the Golden Angel so trust her." Hades added.

I broke a piece off of the melon and Hades watched me.

"Open your mouth." I told him and he did.

I putted it in and he ate it.

"I have always hated honey dew." Hades said after he ate it.

I looked at the nurse and she was staring at me.

"I am the Golden Angel." I told her.

"I had a feeling." She muttered.

"He was hit with the Ever Sword. It can kill anyone and anything. One way to have it stop burning the flesh is with Honey Dew. Most of the time it takes about a day to heal if you get it treated right away. Other times however it takes a month. But it all depends." I told her as I feed Hades another piece of the melon.

"How was it made?" The nurse asked.

"...-" I went to go say something but was cut off by Hades.

"You don't need to tell us." He told me simply.

"It's alright." I said shacking my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I nodded.

"It was made from my very first feather. My brother had died and it had grown. My farther knew it had magical abilities for healing and for violence. He had taken one of his old swords and melted it down. I melted the feather down since for some odd reason I knew how too. It took months to build it but finally we finished it... Funny thing is we built it so we could protect our selves from you Hades... Well anyway it was stolen and now Yuki apparently has it." I told them.


End file.
